Start From RPW
by fxjenreew
Summary: kisah yang diawali dengan RPW. Sayo berencana akan study tour ke italy. dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Couple RP-nya, disana, Sayo melewati berbagai rintanga, persahabat, perasaan. mampukah Sayo bertemu dengannya?


Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, menandakan kelas sudah berhenti beraktivitas. Aku Jung Sayo, yeoja berumur 16 Tahun, baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini 3 bulan lalu. Sekolah kami sedang mengadakan Study Tour ke Italia, rasanya sangat senang mendengar itu, tapi aku ragu apa aku harus ikut atau tidak?

"Perhatian, sebelum kita pulang, kita akan menentukan kelompok masing-masing untuk study tour Lusa". Aku terdiam duduk di kursi mejaku. Aku tak tau apa aku akan nyaman dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan? Sebenarnya aku ini tipe pendiam dan juga pemalu. Selain malu, aku juga khawatir apa pandangan orang-orang padaku. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarang aku tidak punya teman yg bisa kuanggap sahabat.

Setelah itu, aku menemukan sebuah dunia maya yang bernama "Roleplayer World" atau biasa disingkat RPW di Twitter. Rpw adalah sebuah Dunia ilusi, maksudnya kita menyamar menjadi salah satu artis terkenal dan mulai bersosialisasi dengan roleplayer orang lain. Setiap harinya, aku bermain dengan rpw, aku bermain dan mengobrol dengan _chara _Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu adalah orang yang bermain Rp Baekhyun, sedangkan aku bermain rp Sulli. Hubungan aku dengannya sangatlah dekat dan cukup untuk dikatakan Sahabat. Setiap hari dia selalu menyapaku dan juga mengisi Dm-ku. Aku sangat senang jika setiap pagi, aku membuka ponselku dan melihat Dm-ku. Dia juga telah mengetahui nama asli-ku, begitupun aku, aku juga telah mengetahui nama aslinya. Dia bernama Park Chanyeol. Berbagi cerita dan curhatan tentang hidupku padanya sangatlah menyenangkan.

Tapi, suatu hari aku memberitahunya, bahwa aku akan study tour di Italia. Kebetulan, dia juga ternyata akan study tour ke Italia dengan sekolahnya. Aku yang mendengarnya sangat gembira, tapi aku mulai berpikir apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Wajar saja, kami hanya bisa mengobrol dengan rpw atau sekedar _Whatsapp _saja. Tapi ternyata tiba-tiba ia menelfonku, aku sangat gugup, selama ini aku belum pernah telfon dengannya, suaraku ini tipe Serak basah, aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa padanya, tapi sepertinya ia ingin memberitahukan aku sesuatu.

"um, Jung Sayo? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sayo?" suara itu terdengar dari ponselku. Uwaaa.. ini pertama kalinya aku ditelfon olehnya, suaranya nge-_bass_ banget ternyata..

"Um..i..iya.." ucapku terbata-bata. "kau akan study tour ke Italia ya?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan suasana. "i..iya.. Lusa.." ucapku setengah mati harus menahan rasa Maluku ini. Uwaaa.. apa pendapat dia tentangku yaa?

"kebetulan sekali, aku juga akan study tour ke Italia.." ucapnya. Aku sangat kaget mendengar itu. "Benarkah?.." ucapku. Dia hanya terkekeh saja. Apa mungkin aku aneh?

"haha.. kalau begitu, mau ketemuan ga? Selagi ada kesempatan.." ucapnya. Uwaaa bagaimana ini? Gimana pendapatnya tentang aku ya? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, tetapi gimana kalau itu merusak hubungan kami nantinya? Entah mengapa mulutku bergerak sendiri, tiba-tiba saja aku berkata "iya.. aku juga mau.." Uwaaa.. aku sangat malu jika ia bertemu denganku..

"Ta..tapi.." ucapku terbata-bata. "ya?" "aku ini tidak cantik, apa kau akan tetap ingin menemuiku?" aku memberanikan diri mengucap itu padanya. "haha.. jadi itu sebabnya kau malu pada teman-temanmu.. dengar, setiap yeoja itu semua cantik, gaada yang jelek.. kau hanya perlu percaya diri saja sayo.." ucapnya, aku benar-benar memahami apa yang dikatakannya.

"sebenarnya, aku ini dulu sama sepertimu, tidak percaya diri pada sekelilingku, tapi aku bersikeras ingin mengubah sifatku ini, aku mulai memberanikan diri menyapa teman-teman sekelasku, ternyata dugaanku sangat salah, justru sebaliknya, temanku merasa sangat senang jika aku menyapanya, makanya kupikir itu haya butuh percaya diri saja sayo.." ucapnya, aku mendapat arti kehidupan baginya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya?

"jadi.. kau pikir aku harus mencobanya?.." ucapku. "iya.. setelah itu, aku masuk sebuah klub _Jazz_. Kebetulan aku sangat menyukai music _Jazz_. Aku memutuskan bermain drum dengan irama Jazz bersama anggota klub lain. Aku sangat menikmati itu.. setelah itu aku mulai menampilkan _perform_ bersama teman-temanku, klubku mewakili sekolahku dan akhirnya aku mulai dekat dengan teman-temanku sampai sekarang.." ucapnya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, mungkin jikaa kita ingin sesuatu, kita harus berusaha.. baiklah.. aku akan mencobanya.. terimakasih, Chanyeol.." ucapku padanya, sepertinya aku mulai agak sedikit lega. "Iya, kau harus mencobanya, cobalah sesuatu yang baru seperti bernyanyi, atau hal lain yang menurutmu menyenangkan.. karna itu, saat sayo sedang merasa gundah, aku ingin memberimu semangat..tempat tinggal kita memang jauh, tapi aku ingin terus menyemangatimu.." ucapannya terasa lembut, dan tulus ditelingaku.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih.. aku akan mencobanya.." ucapku.

Tidak terasa, kini study tour telah dimulai. Aku bingung pertama harus melakukan apa.. tapi ini kesempatan emas untuk mendekati teman-temanku. Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!

Aku memberanikan menyapa temanku seperti apa yang telah dikatan Chanyeol padaku. Aku menghampiri teman-temanku dan menyapa mereka. "Selamat pagi.." ucapku malu-malu. Mungkin wajahku akan aneh jika teman-teman melihat ke arahku.. uwaaa.. sayo tenanglah! Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam..

"Pagi Sayo.. sepertinya kau bangun lebih awal ya..?" ucap salah satu temanku, namanya Yura. Aku kaget, ternyata dia menjawab sapaankku tadi.. aku tersenyum gembira pada Yura. "Eh.. ada Sayo.. Pagi juga Sayo.. cuaca hari ini cerah sekali, bukan? Aku makin bersemangat.." ucap Ailee, Ailee salah satu temanku juga yang sekelas denganku, Ailee keturunan Jerman-Korea, dia mirip orang Bule, tapi jika teman-teman memanggilnya bule, justru Ailee tidak senang mendengarnya.. aku tidak berfikir Ailee akan menjawab Sapaanku. Karna bagiku, Ailee dan aku tidak sepadan, dia adalah keturunan bangsawan, beda sekali denganku, hanya yeoja yang pemalu ini.

"eh..i..iya.. cuaca hari ini sangat cerah.." ucapku menjawab ucapan Ailee. Ailee tersenyum padaku, entah kenapa. Apa aku benar-benar aneh? Uwaaaa Stop mikir yang macem-macem Sayo! Ayo focus pada study tour ini..

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik pesawatnya, aku sudah tidak sabar.." ucap Bora. Bora adalah salah satu temanku juga, Bora itu katanya penggila Donat. Pantas saja pipinya makin _chubby _hehehe.. aku sekelompok dengan Yura, Ailee, dan Bora. Setiap kelompok beranggota 3-4 Orang.

Kami sekelompok-pun menaiki pesawat itu, butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di Italia, mungkin ada 1 hari.. tapi begitu, aku sangat senang sekelompok dengan mereka.. ternyata mereka sangat baik padaku.. benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol, aku harus berusaha.. kamipun duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan, aku duduk diujung dekat jendela, sedangkan disebelahku ada Bora, Ailee dan Yura berada di depanku. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan ikut mengobrol dengan teman-temanku. Tiba-tiba saja email masuk di ponselku, itu adalah email dari Chanyeol. Aku sangat senang mendapat email itu. Aku membuka isi email itu..

"Sayo.. bagaimana? Apa kau sudah akrab dengan teman-temanmu?" aku senang membacanya, aku membalas email dari Chanyeol, "iya.. sedikit.." aku menekan tombol _send_. Dan terkirim. Tidak lama kemudian, ada balasan email dari chanyeol. Aku membukanya lagi disitu dia membalas, "syukurlah.. benarkan apa yang aku katakan.. hanya cukup usaha.." aku tertawa membacanya. Aku sangat senang mungkin jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku harus berterimakasih padanya..

Tapi tidak disangka, Yura, Bora, dan Ailee sedari tadi menatapku yang sedang asyik email dengan Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong Sayo, sebenarnya kamu email-an sama siapa sih? Teman atau pacar?" ucap Ailee padaku. Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya.. uwaaaa.. apa yang harus kukatakan?! "iya, aku juga kepikiran terus soalnya kamu selalu mengutak-atik ponselmu.." Ucap Yura padakuu. Apa benar aku selalu memainkan ponselku? Habisnya aku gatau harus melakukan apa dikelas soalnya kan tau sendiri aku ini pemalu.

"m..mana mungkin.. aku tidak punya pacar kok.. tapi sejak aku pindah kesekolah ini, aku email sama cowok, aku mengenalnya dari dunia rpw.." ucapku, akhirnya aku mengatakan semuanya pada mereka. Uwaaaa bagaimana ini?!

"Oiyaa? Wah asyik dong, selama ini aku belum pernah email dengan cowok sampai sedekat itu kayak Sayo.." Ucap Yura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "oh, terus cowok itu study tour di italia juga ya? Gampang ditebak ini.. hahaha.." ucap Ailee. Haa? Kenapa dia bisa tau?! Emang yaa ini gampang ditebak yasudaah..

"kalau begitu, kenapa gak ketemuan aja? Kayaknya asyik tuh.." ucap Bora padaku. "Iyaa! Kesempatan emas itu Sayo!" Ucap Ailee. "iya.. tadinya emang mau ketemuan.. tapi aku gugup.. hehe.." ucapku malu-malu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ngobrol seperti ini, selama ini aku hanya menyendiri saja, tapi setelah kumulai ternyata semudah ini ya..

Kini kami telah tiba di Italia, kami sampai disini malam-malam sekarang pukul 23.11 , kata jadwal yang tertulis disini, kami akan memulai study tour ini besok pagi, jam 06.00 sudah kumpul di bis yang telah disewa untuk mengunjungi "Altare Della patria" Istana Negara, Vittorio Emanuele II, Roma dan Museum Capitolini. Di dalam istana ini ada museum militer dengan koleksi memorabilia ysng menceritakan keterlibatan, kejayaan, dan kekalahan negeri Italia selama perang dunia I dan II. Didalam museum, ruang pameran dan koridor didominasi warna krem pastel. Koleksi museum dipenuhi seni Yunani, mulai dari patung, vas, kendi dan perkakas dapur yang terbuah dari perunggu hingga porselen. Tapi yang paling penting adalah patung tembaga Kaisar aurelisius di atas kuda, yang dipahat oleh seniman tersohor Michaelangelo di abad ke-16. Kami berfoto bersama dengan patung tersebut, aku senang karna pertama kali aku foto bersama teman-temanku selain foto kelas..

Setelah itu, kami mengunjungi Emilia-Romagna atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan _"dapurnya"_ italia . produk-produk olahan yang berbasis daging dan keju kualitas ekspor berasal dari tempat ini. Aku dan teman sekelompokku mengunjungi sebuah patung air mancur yang sangat indah di tengah kota Cesena. Tapi tiba-tiba email masuk ke ponselku, email itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

"aku sudah sampai di dapurnya italia, kau pasti tau kan apa dapurnya italia itu? Apa kau sudah ada disana?" . aku senang membacanya, karna kebetulan juga ada disini. "aku juga sedang ada di sana loh..aku pakai seragam sailor warna merah abu-abu, rambutku digerai, dan juga aku membawa kamera yang dikalung-kan di leherku, kalau kamu pakai seragam yang mana?" aku telah membalas emailnya, tinggal menunggu dia membalas email dariku.

"Blazer hitam, celana hitam, kerahku dibuka, memakai dasi putih polos" balesnya. Aku mulai mencari dia dengan ciri-ciri yang dia beritahukan padaku. Tapi tidak tertemu juga! Aku berusaha mati-matian mencarinya, aku ingin minta tolong pada temanku, tapi rasanya berat juga.. tapi saat aku mau bilang pada temanku, aku dan kelompokku sudah disuruh kumpul lagi. _Yaah…_ padahal dikit lagi..

"Maaf, aku sudah disuruh kumpul, sesudah ini aku dan kelompokku besok akan mengunjugi Collosseum" _aah.._ semoga saja di collosseum aku bisa bertemu denganya..

"yasudah, sayang sekali.. tapi masih ada kesempatan kok.." aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakannya, masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya..

Bo

Hari selanjutnya..

"Chanyeol, aku sudah ada di Collosseum, pemandangannya sangat bagus.." aku telah mengirim email padanya, semoga saja dia sudah ada disini.. aku mengirimkan email itu padanya beserta gambar Collosseum. Chanyeol ada di Italia, aku juga ada di Italia, tapi kenapa begitu susah untuk bertemu denganya yaa..?

"Akhirnya jam bebas! Asyiik.." begitulah teriak Yura saking senangnya, jam bebas adalah jam dimana kami sekelompok boleh mengunjungi tempat mana saja.. "Ah.. aku lapaaaaar sekali.. tadi aku hanya memakai Roti selai saja, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di sekitar sini?" keluh Ailee. Tapi aku juga sebenarnya lapar. Tapi apa kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya masih terbuka?

Kami-pun memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah tempat yang agak ramai pengunjung. Kami memesan makanan. Yura memesan _Bruschetta (sebuah hidangan pembuka) dan _Jamaican_ (kopi dengan liquor rum). _"eh Yura, bukankah seusia kita belum boleh minum kopi?" ucap Bora. "Bora, kopi bagi orang italia itu adalah minuman wajib.." ucapku pada Bora memberanikan diri. "Wah.. Sayo tau banyak yaa tentang Italia.. padahal aku sendiri orang Jerman tidak begitu tahu adat istiadat Negara lahirku.. " ucap Ailee yang terdengar seperti memujiku. "Iya, apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya, Sayo?" ujar Yura. Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah kesini, baru kali ini saja, aku mengetahui itu karna tanteku punya kedai kopi yang cukup terkenal di Canada. "um.. tidak.. aku belum pernah kesini kok, aku pernah mendengarnya dari Tante-ku.." ucapku sambil melihat daftar menu. "Oh.." ucap teman sekelompok dengan serempak.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau memesan apa Ailee?" ucap Bora sambil menyondorkan daftar menunya. "Hm.. apa ya? Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mencoba masakan Italia, jadi sedikit ragu hehe.. oh iyaa, Sayo.. menurutmu yang enak apaan ya?" ucap Ailee padaku. Aku sedikit ragu juga sih, tapi aku mengusulkannya juga. "Bagaimana kalau _Éclair _saja dengan secangkir _Caffe Nocciola _?" usulku. Tapi Ailee bertanya lagi, "Caffe Nocciola itu kopi apa?" ucapnya. Hihihi.. biarpun dia keturunan salah satu bangsawan, tapi ternyata dia juga polos ya.. hihihi.. "itu adalah kopi yg ditambah krem manis yang terbuat dari kacang Hazelnut.. kalau di _korea_, jarang-jarang ada yang kayak gini, paling adanya hanya di caffe-caffe tertentu saja.." ucapku menjelaskan pada Ailee. Sejujurnya aku ini penggila kopi dan tea, hehe makanya aku tau banyak tentang itu.. "Oh begitu.. kalau begitu aku akan beli Éclair dan Caffe Nocciola saja deh.." ucap Ailee. Tinggal aku dan Bora yang belum memesan, aku juga bingung harus memesan apa, mungkin sedikit _Dolce _(hidangan penutup) atau kue tart?

"aku ingin pasta saja deh.. dan juga.. um.. apa ya? Sayo sayo! Minuman yang menurutmu enak apa lagi?" pintanya padaku. Aku agak susah juga sih, semua kopi rata-rata enak semua, susah memilihnya.. "um.. bagaimana kalau _Irish Coffe?_ Itu adalah kopi dengan krem susu yang dicampur dengan whiski dari Irlandia.." ucapku. Tapi sepertinya Bora mengernyitkan dahinya.. "apa ada kopi tanpa Kafein?" ucap bora. Kalau gasalah ada.. tapi bentar.. aku lihat dulu menunya.. "ada kalau tidak salah itu _Deccaffeinato.. _" ucapku. Bora seperti yang diusulkan olehku, dia akhirnya memesan itu. Sedangkan aku apa ya? Bingung juga.. banyak yan pingin kubeli..

"eh, kalau Sayo mau pesan apa?" ucap Yura padaku. Aku enggan menjawab, tapi yaa.. begitulah.. "aku memesan beberapa _Dolce _saja deh.. dan juga _Shakerato.. _(kopi yang dikasih beberapa es lalu dicampur di shaker, diatasnya dikasih krem). Kamipun memesan makanan itu. Ada email masuk di ponselku, mungkinkah dari dia?

"Sayo, sekarang ada dimana? Sekitar jam 5 sore, aku ada di Bandara _Fiumicino, _kau ingin bertemuku tidak?" itulah email dari Chanyeol. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang, masih ada 3 jam lagi. "tentu.. aku sedang berada di sebuah kedai sekitar Roma" aku membalas email tersebut.

Yura, Ailee, dan Bora melihatku yang sedang memainkan ponselku. "Eh Sayo, apa jangan-jangan kalian mau ketemu yaa?" tebak Ailee. Beneran deh, Ailee gampang sekali menebak sesuatu.. "Kalau bertemu, aku ingin tau seperti apa.. nanti boleh ceritakan padaku, tidak?" tawar Yura padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.. :tentu saja.. aku akan menceritakannya.." ucapku. "Jinjja?! Kalau begitu jangan lupa nanti malam di penginapan ya.. aku akan mengingatkanmu.. " ucap Bora padaku. Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "eh? Jinjja?!" ucapku tidak percaya. "Iyalah, kitakan teman.." ucap Ailee sambil merangkul tubuhku. Kata "teman" itu terasa sangat hangat ditelingaku, baru kali ini aku mempunyai teman yang sangat baik kepadaku.. ini semua berkat Chanyeol..

"aw..uuh.." ringis Yura. Kami semua kaget, tiba-tiba saja yura memegang perutnya, apa ia sakit perut?. "Yura! Ada apaaa?!" Teriak Ailee. Bora membantu Yura untuk duduk di kursi yang ada sekitar taman. "perutku sakit.. mungkin aku terlalu banyak meminum kopi itu.." ucap yura. Aku kaget saat mendengarnya, lalu aku,

"Kalian, Tunggu ya! Aku akan membeli obat dan Air minumnya, sebentar!" ucapku sambil berlari menuju warung terdekat. Teman sekelompokku hanya melongo melihat kelakuanku. Akhirnya aku sudah membelikan yura obat dan air minuman kemasan, yura pun meminum obat itu.

"Ah.. rasanya mendingan.. sudah semakin baikan.. ini semua berkat Sayo, Gomawo.." ucap Yura padaku dengan disertai senyum. Aku tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa diandalkan.

"Sayoo! Cepaat!" teriak Ailee padaku. "Eh.. ah?" ucapku aneh. "lewat sini lebih cepat!" Teriak Yura. "maksud kalian apa?" ucapku polos. "Kami akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke bandara itu.. Ayoo!" Ucap Bora. Hatiku sangat senang, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.. "Gomawoo.." ucapku dengan pipi merah meronaku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku harus cepaat.. kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.. kumohon.. "Sayo! Kira-kira berapa menit lagi?!" ucap Yura padaku sambil ngos-ngosan. "ada, kira-kira sekitar 10 menit lagi.." ucapku. Email masuk ke ponselku, aku meraihnya.. "Aku ada di line 13.." itulah email dari Chanyeol. "Yura! Ailee! Bora! Ada di Line 13!" ucapku pada mereka, mereka mengangguk. Kami mencari-cari dia dan juga line 13 tapi tidak ketemu juga..

"aduh.. line 13 ada disebelah mana sihh?!" kesal Ailee. "iya.. ini luas sekali.." ucap Bora. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usulku pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai berpencar. Aku terus berlari mencarinya, tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Ah! Ini dia Line 13! Ada! Semoga dia masih disana tuhan.. aku berlari sampai sana, tapi saat aku berada disana, aku tidak tau dia yang mana.. sepertinya aku harus menyerah? Mungkin dia sudah tidak ada? Uwaaaa kenapa bisa begini?. Ponselku bordering, sepertinya itu dari Chanyeol, aku mengangkatnya.. "Annyeong.. Sayo.." ucapnya padaku, suaranya terlihat bed dari biasanya.. "mianhae.. aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu.." ucapku sambil menunduk. "masukan tanganmu kedalam saku rok-mu" ucapnya. Apa maksudnya? Aku memasukan tanganku ke saku rok-ku. Tapi.. "Ah.. akhirnya kita bisa bertemu.." ucapnya. Aku heran dan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.. "Eh.. chanyeol.. apa kamu yang ada di dekat peron warna biru?" ucapku sambil melihat seseorang yang sedang ada di dekat peron. "iya.." ucapnya. Syukurlaaah.. akhirnya kita bisa bertemu.. uwaa..

"_Ladies, and Gentleman. Pesawat akan meluncur melintas dijalur 13. Penumpang diharapkan bersiap-siap.." _. "eh?!" apaaa?! Sudah mau melintas lagi? Aku belum sempat mengatakannya.. aaah tidak usah banyak pikir, katakan sekarang saja..

"Chanyeol.. Gomawo.." ucapku padanya tepat dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum melihat ke arahku dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju pesawat melintas. Apa tadi kedengaran ya? Huaa malu bangeet. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering ada telfon masuk.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, Sayo" ucapnya dalam ponselku. Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu.. biarpun Cuma sebentar.." ucapku. "iya,aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.. kulanjutkan lain kali ya.." ucapnya padaku.

Di sebuah Penginapan..

"Untung sajaa Sayo bisa bertemu dengannya.. seperti yang dijanjikan.. ceritakan pada kami…" pinta mereka padaku. Aku mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan pada mereka, bagiku ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat berharga bagi hidupku..

_Terimakasih.._

_Berkatmu aku tidak sendirian.._

_Aku sangat yakin kita akan bertemu lagi.._

_Sangat.._

_Walaupun kita berpisah tempat tinggal.._

_Tapi hati kita selalu berdekatan layaknya Seutas tali baja.._

_Selamanya.._

**=FIN=**


End file.
